The Agents of Ossus
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide One of the few Force Traditions to actually grow during the Dark Times, The Agents of Ossus were Force-sensitive citizens of the galaxy who grew up during the prominent years of the Empire. During Darth Vader's assault on the Jedi Temple, a young Human Jedi Padawan named Jin-Lo Rayce hid in the archives in the hope of avoiding detection by the newly named Sith Lord and his Clone Troopers. Rayce, who as a boy had been fascinated by the intricacies of Jedi history, had spent many long nights in the archives and was apprenticed to Jedi Knight Jocasta Nu as her most recent Padawan. As Lord Vader stormed through the Jedi Temple, Jocasta Nu went to face the Sith Lord to stop him from accessing the temple's signal beacon. Before she left, she told her Padawan to take a Datapad filled with blueprints of the Coruscant underbelly and flee the Jedi Temple through underground passages. As his Master was struck down, Jin-Lo Rayce escaped into the lower levels of Coruscant and vanished from the sight of the Empire. For some months Rayce lived in hiding in the depths of Coruscant, avoiding Imperial patrols and subsisting on whatever he could find. Eventually he managed to stow away aboard a Space Transport headed to Chandrila, where he lived for a short time. Rayce bounced from one world in The Core to another, sometimes escaping to worlds in the Inner Rim and Outer Rim, always in search of Jedi survivors, and never finding any. During his travels, Rayce came into contact with young, Force-sensitive beings who would have been discovered by the Jedi had it not been for the Clone Wars and the rise of the Empire. After spending several months on the run, Rayce eventually came to terms with the fact that the Jedi were gone. Though only half-trained himself, Rayce decided to revisit the worlds he had traveled to and train those he encountered in the ways of The Force. Over time, he created several small cells of Force-sensitive agents who could tap into their powers in, at the very least, a rudimentary way. Jin-Lo Rayce always made sure to keep his allegiances quiet. Even though he was training students in the ways of The Force, he didn't want even a whisper of the word "Jedi" to reach Imperial ears. Having lost his Lightsaber in his escape from the Jedi Temple, Rayce never tried to teach his students the use of a traditional Weapon (And, in truth, he had not yet mastered it himself). Instead, he taught the basics using The Force to guide a blaster or a Vibroblade, and he instructed his students in techniques that he developed living hidden on the streets of Coruscant and a dozen other urban worlds. Eventually his students were learning techniques wholly different from the teachings that Rayce had learned among the Jedi. Rayce decided to name his group of pupils after the planet Ossus, a lost repository of Jedi knowledge. His students, The Agents of Ossus, would be repositories of knowledge as well- only they would not be lost, but rather in hiding. The Agents of Ossus grew within a few short years to have a presence on a number of civilized worlds. These successes, however, also led to tragic failures. The Imperial Inquisitors hunted down and eradicated a number of cells, driving most other Agents of Ossus deeper into hiding. Those who were willing to continue their training were rare, and most were far more cautious than ever before in hiding their talents and powers. Members of The Agents of Ossus focus on using The Force to aid their survival under the heel of the Empire. Living almost exclusively in urban environments, The Agents of Ossus develop Force Powers that fit with their lifestyles. They use blasters and fly Starships, and they are as comfortable in the concrete jungle of a city as a Wookiee would be in the true jungles of Kashyyyk. They believe that they are the last torchbearers in a galaxy of darkness, and that their ability to use The Force- and their willingness to do so- is all that is keeping the galaxy from being plunged completely into the abyss of corruption fostered by the Empire. Though not necessarily engaged as dissidents against the Empire, by and large they choose to live outside the government's rules and regulations, and they strike out on their own path even when living among law-abiding citizens. Members of The Agents of Ossus gain access to the Agent of Ossus Talent Tree. Membership Any character who has the Force Sensitivity Feat can become a member of The Agents of Ossus by being accepted as an apprentice by a Force Adept or Force Disciple who is already a member of this Force Tradition. Additionally, any character who has the Force Sensitivity Feat and is living on an urbanized world in the Inner Rim or The Core can be a member of The Agents of Ossus. Agents of Ossus Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Category:Affiliations